World Of Our Own
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Everyone deserves happiness and when Tintin gets a chance will he take it? TintinxOC See inside for more details and warnings. I'm only going to say this once too, ONLY review if you actually like the story. I do not class insults as reviews. Story on temporary hiatus for now :D
1. Start Of Something

**I have decided to try something slightly different in terms of Tintin romance. I have been on a massive hiatus and I have been suffering from writers block all over the summer and its been awful not being able to write anything thats good enough to be published. I have attempted Asterix, Sherlock and Criminal Minds and it's been a nightmare trying to write something good. This is a different take on the Tintin romance that I have writen previously and please only review if you like the story, I don't like it when people insult me in a review, its not what I call a review so please be nice. This is also kind of a modern story set in this era. I am also working on a Tintin crime story thats also a crossover. I put it up about two years ago then I removed it but I've decided to change the story slightly and its gonna get re-uploaded later in the year.**

The sun was shinning bright upon Marlinspike Hall enhancing the lucious green grass even more so than before. Blue skies reigned supreme exposing the real sky to the world for the first time in weeks. The town had been shrouded in a plume of grey rain clouds for a good few weeks and everyone was glad to finally have a breather from persisstant rain and angry grey storm clouds.

Tintin wandered round the rose gardens feeling exceptionally glad to be home. He had only come back from assignment that morning and everyone was speculating as to why he had come home early. Even the Captain didn't know he had returned yet as he was expecting him to be away for at least another two days so when he looked out his bedroom window and saw him wandering he couldn't believe his eye's.

"What on earth?" He pondered.

Slipping on his shoes he rushed downstairs and went outside, spotting Tintin's scooter on the way round. Tintin's eye's didn't even widern as the Captain paced into his field of vision.

"What are you doing back already? You say you weren't due back till wednesday"

"I decided to come back early, I finished early" He shrugged not really paying attention to the Captain. The Captain stared at Tintin knowing that he was hiding something from him due to his demenor but he knew even if something was bothering Tintin he wouldn't willingly tell him.

"What?" Tintin asked Shrugging for the second time.

The Captain could tell something was bothering him but decided not to press him anymore.

"I'm gonna go and get ready" he said keeping an eye on Tintin as he walked back to the Hall. He watched the Captain walk away then started to walk back towards the enterance to the rose garderns. Nearing the enterance he spotted someone else at the enterance, someone he knew all to well. The young man was a similar age to him with long but neat brown hair accompanied by deep brown sultly eye's. Gulping nervously he made his way over to him trying to compose himself.

"Charles?" he called out to the figure. The figure turned upon hearing his name and smilied broadly, making his way over to Tintin.

"Hi Tintin" Charles said barely centimetres away from him. Tintin tried to hide now happy he was to see him as he was trying to warn him off.

"What are you doing here Charles? I thought you were focused on your work back in La Rochelle"

"Well I was but I wanted to see you first, you left early before I could talk to you"

"I kinda wanted to get out a bit sooner, I couldn't face talking to you"

"But why Tintin?"

"Charles ... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Tintin why are you so scared about giving this a chance? It's not me is it, Have I done something?"

"Gosh no it's not you... Its just most of the people I care about end up getting hurt due to nature of my job. I don't want to do that to you, thats kinda the reason I left early. Don't get me wrong I really am interested... Its just"

Charles sighed and stood even closer to Tintin, making his breathing skyrocket by that action alone.

"Please Tintin, Just give it a chance, give me a chance to prove you don't have to be alone" Charles said softly, placing his hand on Tintin's cheek. Tintin's facial features softened in Charles hand and looked straight into Charles' smuldering brown eyes. Leaning forward Charles gently pressed his lips upon Tintins. Relaxing completely Tintin let Charles pull him into the kiss and as he closed his eye's he felt like he was in a completely different place. As Charles pulled away, he saw Tintin smile and knew that it had to be a good sign. Tintin was speechless but he knew what he wanted now and it had to take Charles finding him and talking to him to get him to do it.

"So erm ...ermm?"

Charles stepped forward and pulled out a pen and a peice of paper. After jotting something down he handed Tintin the peice of paper and followed up with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tintin blushed slightly at that action and watched Charles walk away, both of them offering a wave and a smile back to each other. As Charles dissapeared Tintin opened the peice of paper Charles had given him. There was a phone number on the top with a note.

_thats my number, call me x _

Tintin smiled at the kiss at the end of the note. Maybe life was about to get better after all

**I think Tintin kinda deserves some happiness, I'm trying to get out of the habit of doing tragedy fics. I was going through a lot of problems at the time and it kind of reflected in my writing. Anyway If you like, only if you like please review as I would love to continue this story x x see ya's**


	2. Parla Pu Piano

**I really adore this story and I would love for some reviews even if it's just one per chapter. There will definately be a happy ending to this story so even if it gets a tad hinky in the middle (pardon my slang) but everyone of my stories needs alittle bit of action to get the characters motivated in thier own specail ways. I can't really write a happy fanfiction without a little bit of tension in the middle plus the tension in the middle of this story is vital for the Tintin/Charles relationship. I found it hard trying to write this section as I don't really go on many dates so feedback would be much appreciated and if anyone has any ideal situations to put Tintin and Charles in please say so. This chapter is named after a love theme that I just adore and the version I prefer is either the katherine Jenkins version or even the Richard And Adam version on thier brand new album, I'm rambling again but to be honest I love writing introductions. Please Review... It;'s taken me a while to update as it took a lot of bravery to upload that first chapter and due to the most recent reviews I have decided to continued with this story, Again i'm rambling, please review and be nice please**

Tintin eye's glanced over the number a thousand times wondering what he was going to say to Charles when he called. He had waited till the following morning before calling so he didn't make it look like he was deseperate but in the end he decided to bite the bullet and just go for it. He listened to the dail tone and a few seconds later the familiar vocal tones of Charles were heard though the phone.

"Hi Charles it's me"

"Hi you, Having a good morning?"

"Great... just swell"

"Look I know usually the caller suggests something but I was wondering if you were free later tonight?"

"Yes I am actually. What have you got in mind?"

Charles moved uncomfortably in the seat breathing nervously and kept glancing at his watch, hoping that his watch was slow and not that Tintin was late. He knew asking him out for lunch was a bit cliche but he was trying to make a good impression as he really liked Tintin. He had remembered Tintin had a weakness for italian due to a conversation they had when they were working at La Rochelle, hench why he was sitting in an Italian resturant waiting for Tintin. Charles was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't realise Tintin was standing in front of him. Tintin was wearing denium jeins coupled with a white shirt and a black blazer, what he considered casual and Charles couldn't help but take a really good look at him.

"You love nice" Charles stammered as he stood up to greet him.

"Thanks" Tintin replied nervously.

"I feel kind of over dressed now" Tintin said as he sat down and gazed around the rest of the resturant.

"Don't be silly, you look loverly" Charles replied as the waiter approached them to ask about appetisers. After ordering they spent thier time chatting before the meal arrived and he noticed how relaxed Tintin was despite the nerves he had been exhibiting when he arrived.

"I glad you suggested this Charles, it's nice"

"You welcome Tintin, so hows work"

"Well since I came back early from La Rochelle I don't actually start work till thrusday so i've got some time off, which is quite nice. What about you?"

"All is do is work a camera all day so all in all not that bad. I was in Khemmed not too long back covering news about rebels in the Capital. I really enjoyed it, wouldn't mind doing it again"

"Sounds great" Tintin replied, smiling as he did so.

They enjoyed a nice lunch together but still had time to spare so Charles suggested going for a walk which Tintin was more than happy to do as he rarely had such time to do that anymore. Tintin and Charles followed the coastal route down to a hidden bay down the coast about a mile from the town plus Charles had left his car there the previous night. The view was just so perfect in the early afternoon sun. The sun cascaded down upon the ragged cliffs that stuck out from the mainland in an unorganised fashion. Upon reaching the spot near the edge of the cliff, where Charles car was parked they found a suitable spot to sit and took in the beautiful view that laid in front of thier eyes. From the angle they were sitting at they could hear the waves crashing in hypnotic bliss against the static cliffs. Tintin leant back enjoying the sweet air, inhaling the fresh scent of the sea. Charles moved nearer to Tintin and supporting himself he gazed upon the beauty of the rolling waves but soon his eye's were being pulled back to Tintin. Tintin looked inquisitively at Charles, wondering what he was thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your a handsome young man Tintin, It's hard not to" Charles said softly.

Tintin's hand moved gently against Charles hand of it's own accord but Charles didnt seem to mind at all, in fact he gently encompassed his hand with his own, running his long soft fingers across the top of Tintin's hand. Tintin's eye's met Charles as he slowly brought his head up and he realised just how close they were to one another. Tintin was so tempted to kiss Charles and as Charles lips came within reach he gently swooped in capturing Charles lips into his own. Charles reciprocated and returned the favour, moving his own lips against Tintin's. Charles wrapped his hand around Tintin's neck whilst steadying himself with his other hand and before Tintin could realise what he was doing his hand was on Charles shoulder and it slowly slid down Charles' side untill it came to rest on his waist and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Tintin's heartbeat lurched as Charles's hand brushed against his clavicle causing him to pull away from Charles' grasp.

"I'm Sorry Tintin..I"

"Don't be sorry... It was quite nice" He breathed trying him best to get his breath back.

"Good" Charles whispered, before planting another soft kiss on his lips. They both laughed resulting in a perfect smile spreading across his face.

The day turned quickly to evening but to Tintin it felt like the day had lasted forever and as Charles drove him back to Marlinspike he couldn't help but think about how his relationship with Charles could grow and deep down he knew he deserved a chance for happiness and as he looked at Charles the feeling grew stronger. Charles pulled up into the driveway of Marlinspike Hall and they both got out of the car. Charles walked the remaining strides with Tintin to the door and turned to Tintin.

"I enjoyed today, Thank you Charles"

"You welcome, I enjoyed it too"

"You were right Charles, I'm scared to let myself go but to be honest you make me want to let go and i've been thinking about what you said yesterday when you came here. I don't want to be alone"

"What are you suggesting" Charles asked mischieviously standing even closer to Tintin. Charles had a good incline as to what Tintin was going to say but he thought it would be better if Tintin suggested it as he didn't want to push him even thought he really liked him.

"I wondered if you would be open to becoming...more than friends"

Charles smiled at him and then softly replied.

"Yes, I am. I like you Tintin, I really like you"

Charles kissed Tintin again on the top step leading to a long happy sigh from Tintin. Finally everything was starting to come together for him in this world and to be honest he didn't want it to end.

**I love this story, thanks to the people who have already reviewed this story I really appreciate the support for the first chapter. So please review and be nice**


	3. To Be With You

**Yay I'm back! This is another Chapter that when missing but I have now found. I'm really happy with the extra people who have reviewed and favourited and are following this story. The Chapter name for this chapter is from the song To Be With You. The song is good by both Rod Steward and The Mavericks. This chapter see's Tintin and Charles on a third date but there is a lot of challenges to come ahead so enjoy it whilst you can. I may end up changing the name of the story again if I find a better name. I love this story and I will eventually finish it, more that likely sometime next year knowing my luck, anyways please enjoy and review if you like the story x x**

**xx**

Tintin and Charles sat laughing at the table as the rest of the world went by around them. A coffee bar didn't seem the most ideal location for a date but Tintin didn't care, as long as Charles was here he didn't want to be anywhere else. Charles' eye's in the late giving the illusion that stars inhabited his eyes giving Tintin the perfect excuse to gaze right into them.

"How was work?" Tintin asked

"Just the usual, film this, film that, zoom in for dramatic effect"

They both laughed happily then Charles reached out for Tintin's hand and he wrapped his fingers around his.

"I know this isn't the most romantic location"

"Don't worry about it Charles"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you are here, I couldn't ask for anything more"

Charles' smile reached his ears upon hearing this.

"You are amazing Tintin"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, I...I just think you're so wonderful.

Tintin's heart melted at that comment and he desperately tried to stop himself from welling up.

"No one has ever said that to me before"

"Get used to it because to me you are amazing"

Tintin had never felt so loved in his entire life. He felt wanted and knew that he might not be alone for the rest of his life that he thought he would be. Charles was hurtling into his heart like a comet and exploded, warming his soul with the greatest love he had ever felt. He felt ready, finally ready to commit himself to the relationship. After years of holding back, afraid he would get hurt, he wanted more.

"Charles, I'm ready. I'm ready to commit to the relationship"

"No holding back?" Charles asked.

"No holding back" Tintin agreed.

"I also promise a better location for our next date"

"Charles, As long as you're there every date will be perfect"

Charles was speechless, no one had given him that kind of compliment before and Tintin could see the overwhelming shine upon his face.

The pair exited the coffee bar and Charles walked with him to the taxi rank, wanting to protect him every step of the way. Tintin was the nicest man he had even met and he couldn't bear it if anything happened to him.

Leaning against the wall he watched as Charles leaned over him. He adored Charles' shoulder length hair and as the rain started to fall he couldn't help but watch as the droplets ran from his roots to the tips of hair. Pulling themselves from the wall the stood beside the taxi rank and wrapped thier arms around each other. They didn't really have to say anything.

"My weekend's wide open if you want to do something" Charles said.

"Sounds great" Tintin replied. "What have you got in mind?"

"What about dinner at my place?" Charles inquired cautiously, hoping he wouldn't sound too forward but the truth was he was an exceptional cook and rarely got the chance to show off.

"Sounds perfect" Tintin smiled, more that happy with the offer.

Charles leant forward kissing his boyfriends lips and Tintin couldn't help but return the favour. As the rain continued to fall they felt encased in a bubble, in a whole of their own as the world walked on by. As a taxi approached the stand he couldn't bear to pull away.

"Saturday night, eight pm. I'll even pick you up if you want"

"Thanks Charles"

"No problem"

Charles watched as Tintin got in the taxi, thier eye's never leaving each others untill the taxi turned round the corner. For a change Charles felt wanted and Tintin was a great guy. Charles had unfortunately had some bad relationships in the past and all he wanted was a man man who would love him for who he was and wouldn't use him as a punchbag. As he turned to head to his car he couldn't help but think.

Now what can I cook on Saturday?

xx

**I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long and I'm also sorry that this chapter is rather short but not to worry, I promise the chapters will get back to being nice and long soon. Pleare review if you like the story. The next chapter won't take very long this time, well I hope anyway. **


	4. Want To Get To Know You

**Wow it has been so long since I have updated this story. To The Followers of this story I'm sorry I have keep you hanging on so long. This will be getting updated again shortly If I'm able to finish chapter five. Wanna Get To Know You is a song by Shania Twain and I thought it suited this chapter exceptionally well. The green version of this song is better that the red version. All spelling mistakes are mine and in most circumstances it's pretty obvious what it means but if there is anything spelt really wrong please tell me. I wanted to get my focus off my more depressing fanfictions. There will be an awful moment that will cement their feelings for each other but there will be no death, I promise. Anyways enjoy this chapter and if you like please review. x x**

**xx**

Tintin had never felt this good or spoilt for that matter. Charles was a wonderful man and he hoped that there was more to come. Charles picked him up as promised bang on eight pm and took him on the long scenic route to his apartment which was a few towns over. He lived in a town called Aleison and Charles lived in the centre of the town in a three story apartment complex which thankfully he lived on the second floor of.

As he opened the door he took Tintin's coat and hung in on the hanger. Charles couldn't have been more welcoming and the instant he walked in the sultry smell of Italian herbs hit his nose.

"Take a seat it's nearly done"

Charles' apartment was cosy with an abundance of warm colours as the living room walls were a warm auburn colour instantly warming anyone who gazed upon it. As they sat down at the table for dinner Tintin instantly smiled at what Charles had prepared.

"Lasagne, good choice, it looks delicious"

"I hope you enjoy it" Charles smiled.

As Tintin took his first bite Charles didn't have to ask what he thought as his face told him everything he wanted to know.

"Wow Charles, thats amazing! What did you put in that?"

"Thats a secret" Charles replied gently tapping his nose, following it up with a cheeky smile.

When they had finished the pair relocated to the couch with thier drinks, wine for Charles and appletizer for Tintin, as Charles knew that Tintin didn't drink as he didn't need alcohol to have a good time.

"Are you done?" Charles asked.

"Erm yes"

"Good"

Charles leant in, quickly capturing Tintin's lips into a kiss and Tintin was only to happy to return the favour.

"If I'd known you were waiting for that I would have swallowed that lasagne whole" Tintin joked.

Giggling they pulled each other close and started to kiss again. Pretty soon it became more that just kissing. Charles' hand slipped up the back of Tintin's shirt, his fingers expertly tracing the line of his spine. Tintin pulled him even closer, flushing his body against him. As Charles moved his hand to the small of his back Tintin couldn't help but moan into him. Tintin's hand fell onto Charles' thigh causing his breath to unvoluntarily hitch. Tintin could feel himself wanting Charles more and more with every second that past and as Charles continued he could feel Tintin's heartbeat thumping through his chest and suddenly realised he needed to say something before this proceeded any further.

"Tintin wait"

"Whats wrong Charles?" Tintin asked, convinced that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Tintin. We don't need to go all the way you know"

"You're alright with that?" Tintin questioned.

"Of Course" Charles replied. " You set the boundaries, I'll only do what you're comfortable with"

Tintin smiled and this time it seemed to reach his eye's which were sparkling like stars.

"You're so loverly"

"I don't want to push you. The main aim of tonight was to show off my cooking skills" Charles continued.

"Mission accompalished" Tintin smiled.

Looking at the clock Charles realised how late it was. To him the night seemed to have flown over.

"You know, it's a bit late to head home"

"What are you suggesting Charles?" Tintin asked cheekily, having a feeling where this conversation was going.

"Why don't you stay the night and I can drive you home in the morning?" Charles asked nervously, now sure what kind of reaction he was going to get. But as a smile began to form across Tintin's face he knew what was coming next.

"You know, that's not sure a bad idea"

Reaching forward Tintin pulled Charles back to him, continuing what Charles had started.

This was going to be one enjoyable night

**Thanks for reading and If you enjoyed this chapter please review. I will be updating soon if I manage to find the fifth chapter or write a new one. Untill next time x x**


End file.
